The Tiger/Transcript
Preloader Journal June 12, 1944, 1320 hrs Near St. Louet, France Raining, 68°F After linking up with our tanks at the crossroads, we've had one problem after another, and progress has been slow. 'Lucky Lucy' broke down, blocking the column for over two hours. It's a bloody miracle we're weren't attacked. The next town, St. Louet, is only fifteen miles east of Caen. If past experience is any indication, when you're this close to an objective, contact with the enemy's best is inevitable. Sergeant John Davis 7th Armoured Division Gameplay Tiger" Louet, France 12th, 1944 miles east of Caen ''Davis'', Price, and a group of soldiers are escorting a pair of Sherman tanks to a small town. A Tiger tank appears behind a pile of rubble. Soldier: Tiger tank! Take cover! The lead Sherman tank opens fire on the Tiger tank and is soon destroyed. Soldier: Take up positions at this broken wall! The squad moves to a broken wall and opens fire on a house. Price: Davis, clear out that house, we'll cover you! If Davis does not enter the house: Price: Davis get in there while we suppress them! Davis enters the house and clears it of all enemies. Price: 'Good work men! Let's move up! ''The squad regroups and approaches an alley. '''Price: Davis move up this alley! We'll provide covering fire! If Davis does not enter the alley: Price: 'Palmer! Davis! We need the second story of that building CLEARED! ''Davis and another soldier secure the building. 'Price: '''The building's clear! Let's move up! Go go go! ''The squad regroups behind the building; the town hall is in sight.2 'Price: '''There's our objective! Town hall, dead ahead! Lay down the fire boys! ''The second Sherman tank arrives to support the squad, but is soon destroyed by the Tiger tank. '''Soldier: '''The bastard destroyed our tank! '''Price: '''Davis! Taggart! Keep the Jerries busy! We'll set up a base of fire on that hill! '''Price: Base of fire, shift right! The squad begins their attack on the town hall. Price: 'Davis, get some grenades in those windows! ''The squad prepares to secure the town hall. 'Price: '''Griffin, get that building cleared! Davis! you too! Go! ''The squad soon clears the town hall of all enemy soldiers. 'Price: '''We've secured the town hall. Bradley, Jacobs, hold this position while we move up to the post office. '''Price: '''All right men, move out! ''The squad begins to fight their way to the post office. '''Price: '''Wembley! Davis! we've got you covered! Move up! '''Price: Davis get up there and get some fire on them! Price: 'Okay! Go go go! ''The squad soon moves past an MG nest and fights their way into a ruined building. 'Soldier: '''Take up firing positions in this building! Come on, let 'em have it! ''After more fighting, the post office is in sight. '''Price: '''Stuart! Move up to the post office! We'll cover you! '''Price: Base of fire shift right! A pair of Sherman tanks appear to reinforce the squad, but they are soon destroyed by the Tiger tank. If Davis does not enter the post office: 'Price: '''Davis, get a bloody move on! ''Davis soon clears the post office. 'Price: '''Good work, men! There should be a flak gun further up the road. Let's take it out! ''The squad fight their way to the FlaK 88 gun and kill its crew. 'Price: '''That's done it men, one less flak gun to worry about. Come on - let's get moving, we've got to secure the church. ''The squad fights their way to a building in front of the church grounds. 'Soldier: '''Let's get some fire on those windows! '''Price: '''Davis, move up! We'll cover you! Go! ''The squad soon clears the building. 'Price: '''Establish a base of fire from this building! Focus your fire on the church! '''Price: '''Squad, supressing fire! '''Price: '''Davis, move up to the church! ''The squad soon secures the church. 'Price: '''The church is secure! Nelson and Wetley - stand guard until our relief shows up. Everyone else, you're with me - we still have a German field HQ to capture! Now let's move out! ''The squad fights their way to a haycart in front of a ruined building. 'Price: '''Squad, form a base of fire at this haycart! ''Davis soon clears the ruined building of all hostiles. 'Price: '''Squad form up! Form a base of fire at that wall! Davis, find a way to flank them! ''The squad soon moves to flank the building. 'Price: '''Storm that building! Williams! Get moving! '''Price: '''Davis, clear those rooms! Hurry! ''The squad soon secures the German HQ. 'Price: '''Squad leaders, get your men into defensive positions and gather up weapons and ammo. Let's get this town in order. ''The level ends.